Arrive
by Ivyluppin
Summary: Sasuke bertahan sekuat karang dan Naruto mengejar kereta terakhirnya untuk pulang, sebab apa yang mereka inginkan hanya untuk tiba karena waktu tak pernah terulang/BL/SASUNARU


Perasaan ini akan tiba kepadamu, entah dengan cara apa. Perasaan yang cukup tua ini mungkin sudah berumur 7 tahun. Jika mereka manusia maka lewat sudah masa kanak-kanaknya, sudah sekolah dasar kelas 2 sekarang. Dan jika perasaan ini punya daging terbungkus kulit, maka sudah lama dia dipenuhi lebam dan berdarah-darah karena berulang kali putus cinta dan teriris-iris.

Tapi perasaan ini maha sakti. Masih tetap utuh dan semakin besar, semakin dewasa, sudah dapatlah dia ijasah SMA. Barangkali karena sudah ratusan kali di dera, ratusan kali hancur menjadi cincangan daging kornet tapi kembali utuh dengan mantra 'alakadabra'.

Tidak.

Tidak benar-benar dengan mantra 'alakadabra', karena yang kubutuhkan hanya senyummu…dan itu…

…sudah lebih dari cukup.

.

.

 **ARRIVE**

 **Story©Ivyluppin**

 **Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Main pair** : Sasunaru

 **Warning** : BL, violence, rape, OOC

.

 _I closed my mouth and spoke to you in a thousand silent ways, 'I love you'_

.

Oneshot

.

.

"Sudah datang?"

Suaranya yang parau keluar dari balik selimut.

Nafasku masih memburu, suara jantungku seperti debur ombak di dalam dada. Air hujan menetes-netes di ujung rambutku, begitupun dengan pakaianku yang basah. Aku melangkah setelah setengah membanting pintu kesal. Meletakkan kantung plastik di atas meja.

"Berapa derajat?" kusentuh dahinya yang terasa membakar telapak tanganku.

Ada batuk sebelum dia menjawab "Tidak tahu, belum kuukur. Dimana kau letakkan termometernya? Aku cari tidak ada."

"Di atas kotak obat, berapa kali kubilang?" dia memberikan sebuah cengiran, mata birunya yang berair karena demam seperti minta dimaklumi.

"Maaf Sasuke, menelphonemu disaat seperti ini. Hujannya pasti deras sekali." Suaranya mengecil.

Dan aku benci saat dia mulai merajuk "Sudah makan? Akan kubuatkan bubur."

Tidak ada jawaban karena aku pun tidak butuh jawaban. Langkah kaki membawaku ke dapur. Menjerang air dan mencuci beras. Apartemen ini seperti sudah menjadi rumahku sendiri. Aku hafal benar dimana letak setiap perabotan, aku mengenal semua sisinya lebih dari siapapun bahkan lebih dari si Bodoh yang terkena demam di sofa.

Bubur hangat itu mengepul dari mangkok, dia suka jika ada tambahan irisan ayam, kecap asin, dan bawang goreng di atasnya. Kuletakkan di atas meja dan menggoyangkan tubuhnya, berusaha membangunkannya.

"Hei, bangun Naruto, buburnya akan dingin."

Mata sayu itu membuka seperti tidak ada daya, wajahnya merah dan nafasnya terdengar berat. Dipaksakannya untuk duduk. Dia mendesah pelan sambil menatap bubur.

"Sayang sekali hidungku tersumbat. Menyebalkan." Ujarnya sengau. Kuambil mangkok di meja.

"Suapi!" katanya dengan cengiran.

"Malulah pada umurmu!" sentakku.

"Aku selalu bersikap dewasa, Sasuke, di depan mama, di depan papa, depan pacarku. Tapi aku lelah bahwa itu bukan aku, aku juga ingin sedikit kekanakkan. Dan aku hanya berani seperti itu di depanmu." Alisnya menekuk. Menghela nafas, aku menyerah.

Sesendok bubur yang mengepulkan uap kutiup. Dan setiap tiupan kuharap dia cepat sembuh. Jangan sakit lagi Naruto, karena itu merepotkan. Karena itu juga membuatku menderita. Karena rasanya bahwa akulah yang jauh lebih sakit saat melihatmu sakit.

"Hapus ingusmu, Naruto!"

Dengan kasar dia mengosok hidungnya dengan ujung lengan pakaiannya lalu membuka mulut.

"Tidak ada kecap asin?"

"Sudah habis, besok kubelikan."

Seperti itu hingga buburnya habis tak tersisa. Saat aku selesai mencuci semua peralatan makan dan kembali ke ruang tengah. Dia sudah jatuh tertidur. Wajahnya merah dan rambut pirangnya acak-acakan. Kutarik selimut hingga berada di bawah dagunya. Panasnya masih tinggi, masih terasa terbakar di telapak tanganku. Bibirnya pucat dan pipinya sangat panas.

Aku duduk di lantai, di samping sofa, bersandar di sisi dimana aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang tertidur. Kubawa tanganku di atas kepalanya.

 _Perasaan ini akan tiba kepadamu,_ batinku. Namun entah kapan, entah dengan cara apa. Bahasa yang kumiliki hanya perasaan. Cinta yang kurasakan hanya dalam kebisuan.

Punggungku rasanya begitu letih, beban seperti itu semakin memberat. Rasanya ingin meledak. Dan rasa dari ketidaknyamanan yang lain membuatku melirik pada pakaianku. Basah. Sejak kapan aku lupa bahwa aku kehujanan?

.

:: Arrive ::

.

Perlu kekuatan yang besar untuk dapat mencintai seseorang dalam diam. Memancarkan kebahagiaan ketika kita tidak bahagia, memaafkan seseorang yang tidak berhak untuk dimaafkan, tetap tenang ketika kehilangan harapan, menunjukkan kebahagiaan disaat kita sama sekali tidak merasakan hal itu, tersenyum ketika kita sangat ingin menangis, membuat seseorang bahagia ketika hati kita sendiri bahkan hancur, diam ketika kita merasa seperti ingin berteriak karena penderitaan kita, berupaya membuat seseorang nyaman ketika kita membutuhkan kenyamanan itu sendiri, dan tetap yakin ketika kadang-kadang kita tidak lagi bisa percaya.

.

:: Arrive ::

.

"Kita putus!" suaranya meninggi, tegas.

Aku masih menyilangkan kakiku dan memperhatikan setiap perubahan mimik wajahnya. Dia terlihat bangga, seperti melepaskan beban dengan sentakannya tadi.

"Lalu dia hanya diam. Ya Tuhan, Sasuke. Aku ingin sekali menonjok wajahnya. Tega-teganya dia selingkuh di belakangku. Aku sakit, kau tahu itu kan? Demam tinggi kemarin dan dia bahkan tidak menelphoneku sekali pun." Suaranya masih meninggi, ada kekecewaan yang besar. Bongkahan yang menganggu tenggorokannya.

"Naruto." Kupanggil namanya.

"Tidak Sasuke, tidak. Aku tidak akan menangis lagi. Sudah cukup." Suaranya sekarang menjadi parau "Memangnya apa salahku? Memangnya aku bercinta dengan orang lain saat dia sakit? Aku selalu ada untuknya. Aku selalu ada kapanpun dia butuh. Bisa-bisanya dia, keterlaluan sekali." Dan seperti ratusan waktu yang sama dimana Sasuke akan kembali melihat mata sapphire itu berkaca-kaca.

"Naruto." Kupanggil lagi nama itu.

"Aku cuma minta diperhatikan. Ditanya saat aku sakit, diberi kabar." Kaca-kaca bening itu mulai menumpuk di matanya. "Cuma minta diperhatikan…apa ketinggian?" air matanya mulai jatuh satu-satu.

Perlu waktu sebelum aku menggelengkan kepala. _Permintaan macam itu sederhana, Naruto. Cuma seringkali kau salah orang_. Permintaan itu dilemparkan pada orang yang salah, yang tidak pernah menangkapnya.

Di hapusnya air mata itu dengan telapak tangannya, ada umpatan pelan yang lepas dari bibirnya.

"Sudah ini terakhir, cuma buang-buang air mata. Bertahun-tahun ganti pacar dan selalu berakhir dengan air mata." Suaranya masih parau, matanya yang memerah memandang teguh, melihat langsung ke mataku "Kau dengar itu Sasuke? Sudah berakhir."suaranya terdengar lebih tegar.

"Aku tahu." Kataku singkat.

"Kau yang terbaik, Sasuke." Katanya sebelum meneguk Americano yang tersisa setengah cangkir.

Aku tahu. Aku selalu tahu. Aku tahu darimana semua masalahmu dimulai dan bermuara karena yang demikian itu disebut siklus meski kau tidak tahu bahwa itu berputar-putar seperti itu terus dalam hidupmu. Aku tahu bahwa kau bodoh, idiot, dan aku lebih tahu lebih dari siapapun bahwa aku lebih bodoh dan lebih idiot darimu.

Akulah Uchiha Sasuke. Akulah tempat sampah dari semua masalahmu. Akulah tempayan yang menampung setiap tetes air matamu. Akulah kesatriamu sejak kecil. Akulah benteng untuk semua rasa takutmu. Akulah menteri yang menasehatimu. Akulah adipati yang akan membunuh setiap kesepianmu. Dan akulah, satu-satunya yang tidak pernah kau pikir pantas sebagai pangeranmu.

.

:: Arrive ::

.

Pekerjaan di hari kamis entah mengapa selalu lebih padat. Bukan kemauanku untuk mengambil kerja sambilan sebagai model majalah remaja. Tapi Naruto bilang dia suka dengan pemuda hits, dia pernah berkata bahwa ingin memiliki pacar seorang model. Dan disinilah aku, mengorbankan diri agar sedikit saja dia sadar aku ada. Aku bukan tembok kaum yahudi yang cuma jadi tempat meratapnya saja. Aku ada.

Kulihat jam, dijam ini pembersih apartemenku masih ada disana dan aku malas untuk pulang. Tapi baru beberapa langkah menuju motorku handphone berdering. Ada nama Naruto dilayarnya.

"Ya?"

"Sasuke, pemotretanmu sudah selesai? Ada yang ingin kuberitahu. Ke apartemenku ya, kumohon, kumohon. Kutunggu, bye~" dan panggilan ditutup semena-mena.

"Sialan bocah ini." Kutukku kesal. Sifat egoisnya tidak pernah berubah.

Butuh 25 menit untuk sampai di apartemen Naruto. Dan ketika aku membuka pintu lalu masuk. Naruto berteriak dari dapur.

"Sasuke? Sudah datang?"

Dan kepala pirangnya muncul dari dapur, wajahnya ceria. Nyaris aku tidak percaya bahwa 3 minggu lalu dia kena demam parah dimana aku nyaris mati khawatir dan disinilah dia dengan cengiran bodohnya.

"Aku sedang goreng kentang." Tentu saja, bisa kucium aromanya.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju dapur, melihatnya yag tengah asik dengan kegiatan menggorengnya. Kuambil satu slice kentang yang sudah matang dan memperhatikannya memasak sambil bersenandung.

"Ada apa?"

"Tunggu sebentar, sampai ini selesai. Aku punya berita besar."

Jadi aku memilih untuk diam dan bersandar di pintu kulkas. Meminum air mineral langsung dari botol besar. Memandang tubuh Naruto yang pendek dan kurus, sejak kecil tubuhnya selalu berada di bawah rata-rata seorang laki-laki. Usianya sekarang mungkin 23 tahun tapi Sasuke tidak yakin bahwa Naruto sudah cukup pantas disebut sebagai pria.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali memakai baju yang kebesaran?" kau mungkin tidak akan percaya tapi entah sejak kapan Naruto selalu suka memakai sweater atau kaos panjang yang besar jika berada di dalam rumah. Terlalu besar hingga bahunya dan kakinya terlihat lebih dari yang seharusnya.

"Kan hanya ada kamu. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau tidak risih kulihat dengan pakaian seperti laki-laki murahan begini?"

"Ayolah Sasuke, kita sudah bersahabat bahkan sejak di dalam kandungan. Kau ini bicara apa."

"Jadi kau tidak pernah menganggapku sebagai seorang pria?" kataku sambil menyilangkan tangan.

"Apa?"

"Naruto, aku juga punya benda yang bisa menusukmu seperti yang pernah dilakukan pacarmu. Aku juga punya nafsu yang besar. Kau hanya tidak tahu itu."

"Memangnya kau mau menusukku?"

"Menantangku, eh?" aku menyeringai. Mendekatkan tubuhku dan memeluknya dari belakang. Mencium bahunya yang terbuka. Dan meremas bokongnya. "Punyaku juga besar." Bisikku. Kumasukkan tanganku dan meraba dadanya.

"Jangan bercanda Sasuke!" ujarnya kesal sambil menggeliat.

"Kau yang jangan bercanda. Jangan pakai pakaian seperti ini lagi."

Meski enggan aku menjauhkan tubuhku. Dan terkekeh melihat wajahnya yang merah karena kesal.

.

.

Kami duduk di ruang tengah sambil menonton DVD baru, memakan kentang dan dibandingkan semua hal itu aku masih menanti apa yang ingin dia bicarakan.

"Jadi katakan saja sekarang." Ujarku.

"Ne, Sasuke. Ingat yang namanya Urahara atlit karate nasional? Yang tempo hari pernah aku ceritakan." Mata sapphire-nya sibuk menatapi kentang goreng dengan saus tomat.

"Yang kau bilang sombong dan tidak punya hati itu?" tanyaku tidak tertarik.

"Iya.." dia ambil kentang goreng, mengunyahnya cepat dalam mulut "Kemarin malam kami keluar…berkencan, dia memintaku jadi pacarnya."

"Kau baru putus 3 minggu lalu."

"Aku tahu, dan aku dapat baru. Yang lebih baik. Dia menyayangiku, berkata bahwa dia telah lama memperhatikanku."

"Kata-kata 'sudah ini terakhir' sekarang kau simpan dimana?"

"Yang ini berbeda, Sasuke. Dia penyayang, kau tidak melihat matanya saat memandangku…"

Naruto terus bercerita seperti pemuda kasmaran untuk yang kali pertama meski nyatanya dia selalu saja seperti itu. Kisah cintanya selalu sama saja dalam lima tahun terakhir, diakhir dengan tangisan dimana selalu aku yang harus menghapuskan tapi tidak pernah ada aku di awal.

Setelah ini Naruto akan sulit dihubungi seperti masa-masa pacaran yang sudah-sudah. Dia akan sibuk dengan kehidupan percintaannya dan jika dia menghubungiku maka hanya ada dua hal: dia putus atau dia kesepian.

Kupandangi dia dari punggungnya, berapa tahun sudah hanya kupandang punggung itu yang jauhnya tidak bisa kugapai.

Dia masih bercerita panjang lebar, yang perlu kulakukan hanya diam sampai dia selesai kecapaian. Karena jika aku banyak bicara maka dia akan tahu bahwa aku sesungguhnya menderita. Sesuatu dalam ruangan ini menyakitkan bagiku, dan sesuatu itu adalah keceriaannya saat mengatakan laki-laki lain di depanku.

.

:: Arrive ::

.

Benar saja. 3 minggu sudah berlalu sejak Naruto berkata dia berpacaran dengan Urahara, si Atlit nasional, tidak ada kabar darinya dan aku sudah mulai lelah melihat hanphone untuk berharap si Bodoh itu menghubungiku. Aku tidak pergi ke apartemennya, aku tidak mau jika tiba-tiba mendapati dia sedang bermesraan disana.

7 juli, hari hanya berisi rentetan kegiatan dengan klien, ada banyak yang meminta portofolio-ku dan meski malas aku tetap melakukannya. Entah untuk apalagi aku jadi model, Naruto juga sudah tidak punya minat dengan seorang model sejak dia putus cinta yang ke 16 kalinya. Hari itu hujan dan kami terjebak di café seharian. Naruto yang putus cinta seperti biasa berkaca-kaca dan menangis, kali itu dengan ketua team voli universitasnya yang mana lagi-lagi dia diselingkuhi dan kebetulan selingkuhan kekasihnya adalah seorang model. Aku bahkan masih ingat di hari itu dia memakai baju apa.

Terlalu banyak, Naruto terlalu banyak mengeluh seputar cinta yang akhirnya sama saja. Tapi dengan teguh aku selalu mendengarkan dan jika diingat-ingat kembali aku semakin kagum pada diriku yang memiliki keteguhan hati yang tinggi.

Secangkir kopi hitam di sore ini.

Lalu novel.

Sebuah instrument classic.

Tidak ada yang senyaman ini.

Halaman novel itu sudah kubalik pada lembar ke 47 dan sebelum selesai aku membaca paragraf pertama di bab baru, suara bel memenuhi ruanganku. Merusak semua ketenangan yang kubangun susah payah. Mengutuk sebelum aku membuka pintunya dan aku terkejut saat mendapati Naruto berdiri disana.

Mengambil duduk di tempat favoritnya di ruang tengah apartemenku, dipeluknya bantal sofa dan dia masih diam. Meski tidak berkata-kata, aku punya dugaan. Matanya selalu bisa kubaca.

"Apalagi sekarang? Kau sudah putus?"

Dia menggeleng. Mengambil cangkir kopiku, meminumnya tapi cepat-cepat dia menjulurkan lidah karena pahit.

"Aku bosan Sasuke. Kau juga tidak menghubungiku sama sekali. Keterlaluan."

"Kau tidak pernah mengangkatnya saja."

Dan kami menghabiskan waktu dengan menonton DVD. Dia menolak untuk bercerita, setiap kali ditanya mengenai pacar barunya itu dia bilang tidak ada hal menarik untuk dibicarakan.

Tidak banyak pembicaraan saat itu, tapi aku penasaran dengan bekas keunguan di lengannya.

.

.

Lima hari kemudian, baru dia menghubungiku kembali sejak bertandang ke apartemen terakhir kali. Suaranya sedikit serak mungkin seperti habis menangis. Kupikir dia sakit atau apa tapi Naruto hanya minta dibelikan obat sakit kepala.

Aku tiba di apartemennya lepas senja. Dia berada di sofa sambil berselimut dan menonton kartun di tv channel. Matanya sayu. Aku bertanya apa dia sudah makan, Naruto tidak menjawab. Aku pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air dan mendapati cucian piring yang terabaikan, dia sudah makan.

Aku kembali dan duduk. Menyerahkan obat sakit kepala dan segelas air putih. Dia meminumnya dalam diam. Wajahnya pucat. Lalu di bawah dagunya, ada bekas keunguan lagi.

.

.

Firasatku tidak pernah salah, ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan Naruto. Namun dia tidak mengaku. Aku mengikutinya, memberanikan diri mengikuti kencannya dengan Urahara. Dan terkejut bahwa Naruto mendapat pukulan fisik dari pria kurang ajar itu.

Aku keluar dari tempat persembunyianku, menonjok wajah pria itu dan menyeret Naruto pergi. Darahku mendidih, marah. Bagaimana bisa Naruto hanya diam diperlakukan seperti itu.

.

.

Dengan kasar kubuka pintu apartemennya, Naruto menunduk memasuki apartemen dan aku mulai dengan bentakan.

"Demi Tuhan, kemana otakmu Naruto? Dia memukulimu dan kau hanya diam? Memangnya kau apa? Lawan tandingnya?" kataku keras.

Naruto hanya menunduk.

"Akhiri hubunganmu dengannya atau kubuat dia cacat." Bentakku.

Dengan cepat Naruto menengadah. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Lebam di dagunya semakin terang sejak terakhir aku melihat, apa Naruto tidak pernah menyadari betapa menyedihkannya dia saat ini.

"Tidak bisa."

"Apa?" kupikir aku tuli.

"Aku mencintainya dan dia mencintaiku, ini hanya hal wajar."

"Oh bagus, memangnya dia mencintaimu sebagai objek kekerasan atau sebagai pacarnya? Dengar Naruto, puluhan kali kau sudah mengalami putus cinta dan menambah satu bukanlah hal sulit. Aku akan ada di sampingmu, jadi akhiri hubungan kalian."

"Aku tidak mau."

"Kau sudah tidur dengannya?"

Naruto menunduk.

"Sudah kubilang ratusan kali, jangan pernah tidur dengan pacarmu lagi. Kau selalu seperti ini."

"Dengar Sasuke, aku bisa menyelesaikan masalahku sendiri."

"Kau yang harus mendengarkanku!"

Naruto menunduk semakin dalam. Dan kami terdiam lama. Aku benci keadaan ini, tapi kemarahanku kali ini benar-benar memuncak. Bagaimana bisa dia membiarkan orang lain melukainya disaat aku dengan mati-matian menjaganya.

"Tidur denganku."

"Apa?"

Tanpa menjawabnya aku menarik tangan Naruto. Dia meronta di antara ketidak tahuan dan rasa takut. Aku menyeretnya menuju kamarnya, menendang pintunya keras dan melemparnya ke ranjang. Dengan cepat aku mengurungnya. Mencabik pakaiannya dan memaksanya berciuman.

Marah. Hanya itu yang ada di kepalaku. Dia menangis di bawah tubuhku dengan tubuh gemetar, berteriak dan merintih. Dia membiarkan orang lain menyentuhnya meski tahu mereka akan menyakitinya, lalu kenapa aku tidak boleh?

Naruto mendesah dan masih terus menangis. Tidak ada ampunan, aku memaksanya menerima. Aku begitu frustasi. Air mata Naruto mengalir seperti tidak ada habisnya, bibirnya bengkak karena ciuman.

Kami melakukannya berjam-jam. Dan selama itu aku tidak berhenti untuk terus memaksanya menerimaku. Tapi semakin lama aku justru merasa semakin frustasi. Aku marah padanya dan aku marah pada diriku sendiri.

"Sakit, Sasuke..hiks..berhenti.., aku lelaah..hiks..hiks.."

"Akulah yang lebih lelah, Naruto. Akulah yang menderita selama bertahun-tahun. Kau hanya tidak tahu, tidak mau tahu."

"SASUKE!"

Bentakannya yang keras dengan suara sedih itu menonjok kesadaranku. Naruto menangis di bawah tubuhku. Gemetar, aku mungkin benar-benar melakukannya dengan kasar. Tapi lebih dari itu aku tahu hatinya sakit lebih dari badannya. Dia mungkin merasa terhianati.

Kuremas rambutku, apa yang kulakukan? Memperkosanya? Aku baru saja menghancurkannya. Ya Tuhan. Apa yang sebenarnya telah kulakukan?

"Naruto." Panggilku pelan seolah aku sedang berusaha mengumpulkan sisa-sisa pecahan kaca.

Tangisan Naruto masih memenuhi ruang kamar. Sesenggukan.

"Naruto." Kusentuh pipinya.

PLAAK

Tepisan kasar yang kudapatkan.

"Kumohon Naruto." Matanya yang merah menatapku tajam, ada kubangan luka disana. Dan demi apapun aku akan menyerahkan apapun termasuk nyawaku untuk memperbaiki kesalahanku di detik itu juga, untuk memohon sebuah maafnya.

"Pergi…" ujarnya lirik. Aku nyaris bingung antara suaranya atau suara di dalam kepalaku sendiri.

"Pergi Sasuke!"

Dan tanganku masih berusaha meraihnya, seolah itu untuk hidupku.

"PERGI SASUKE, PERGI! AKU MEMBENCIMU, AKU MEMBENCIMU."

"Naruto, kumohon, dengarkan aku!"

"PERGI DARI HADAPANKU, SASUKE. AKU TIDAK SUDI MELIHATMU LAGI, KAU BIADAB!"

"Naruto!"

"PERGI! AKU BERSUMPAH TIDAK INGIN MELIHATMU LAGI!"

Rasanya ada bom yang meledakkan isi kepalaku hingga semuanya seperti mati rasa, seolah waktuku berhenti pada detik itu juga.

Seperti seorang pengecut. Aku mundur, untuk lebih dari ribuan kali dan kali ini adalah kali terakhir aku mampu berusaha. Naruto membenciku, dia tidak ingin melihatku. Memang apa yang lebih menyakitkan daripada cinta selain ketidak sudiannya untuk melihatku? Aku telah bertahan seperti karang saat harus mencintainya dalam diam tapi kebenciannya padaku membuat semua harapan yang mati-matian kukumpulkan harus hancur. Pada detik itu, ketakutan di matanya menjadi batasku. Telah habis dayaku, aku menyerah dan aku kalah.

"Jika perbuatan serendah binatang, lalu kau sebut apa tindakan pacar-pacarmu selama ini?"

Kataku padanya. Dia tidak menoleh, hanya terus menangis.

.

:: Arrive ::

.

5 bulan kemudian

NORMAL POV

Perbuatan Sasuke membawa pukulan besar bagi Naruto. Bagaimana bisa seorang sahabat yang telah lama diangapnya saudara memperlakukannya seperti binatang? Tak habis pikir Naruto tentang hal itu. Benci, lebih dari apapun perbuatan Sasuke sungguh rendah dan dia merasa dilecehkan.

Selama lima bulan terakhir dia putus kontak dengan Sasuke, tidak ada kabar apapun yang dia dengar dari sahabatnya atau yang Naruto ingin katakan sebagai 'mantan' sahabat. Sejak hari itu hubungan persahabatannya telah hancur. Tapi efeknya hubungan Naruto dengan Urahara pun semakin memburuk, dia mulai berfikir mengenai semua tindakan kasar Urahara padanya dan dia sadar bahwa dia terlalu lelah menjadi bantal tinju gratisan.

Lalu mereka putus setelahnya.

Kehidupan berjalan begitu sunyi baginya. Dia telah terbiasa dengan kehadiran Sasuke sebagai pelipur lara, tapi sekarang dia sendiri. Tidak ada siapapun yang bisa menjadi tempatnya melampiaskan semua permasalahan hidupnya.

.

.

Bulan ke 7 sejak kejadian itu, kesepian semakin menghantuinya. Tidak ada kabar dari Sasuke dan Naruto sendiri mulai merasa resah. Perbuatan Sasuke salah, dia sangat keterlaluan. Tapi lama-lama Naruto merasa kebenciannya pada Sasuke mengabur. Mereka tidak pernah saling bermusuhan sejak kecil, Sasuke selalu memihaknya dan berada di sisinya. Dan pada awalnya Naruto di pertengkaran pertama mereka ini maka wajar bila mereka lepas kontak untuk sementara. Tapi 7 bulan terlalu lama.

.

.

Bulan ke 8 dan Naruto memutuskan untuk menghubungi Sasuke. Memulai percakapan mereka yang pertama setelah berbulan-bulan lamanya. Namun telephone Sasuke tidak pernah tersambung. Dan Naruto dirambati ketakutan jika Sasuke mungkin saja membencinya karena sifat keras kepalanya.

.

.

Desember yang dingin, 1 minggu terlewati sejak Naruto memutuskan mendatangi apartemen Sasuke dan terkejut karena apartemen itu kosong. Sasuke tidak ada dimana pun. Tidak di tempat kerjanya, di rumah orangtua dan kakak laki-lakinya. Tidak ditempat yang Naruto pikir Sasuke akan ada disana. Tidak dimana pun.

.

.

1 januari, mereka tidak berjumpa nyaris 10 bulan lamanya. Kesepian menggurung Naruto pada rasa bersalah dan was-was. Sasuke tidak bisa ditemukan dimana pun. Tidak ada yang tahu keberadaannya. Naruto tidak bisa menghubunginya sama sekali.

Sasuke seperti menghilang dalam hidupnya, seperti bulu yang tertiup angin. Seolah perkenalan dan persahabatan mereka selama bertahun-tahun hanya ilusi. Naruto terjebak dalam delusinya sendiri dan dia semakin takut.

.

.

Di akhir musim dingin, seorang teman memberinya kabar mengenai keberadaan Sasuke. Namanya Takeshi Kumamoto, dulu semasa SMP dia aktif dalam kegiatan sosial Palang Merah Remaja dan sekarang menjadi salah satu anggota SAR nasional serta pioneer penting dari komunitas pecinta alam Kyoto. Mereka bertemu di kedai kopi dekat stasiun saat Naruto duduk melamun. Takeshi dengan senyumannya yang lebar berkata bahwa dia berjumpa dengan Sasuke 3 bulan lalu pada acara bakti sosial pengumpulan dana bantuan untuk bencana alam Haiti.

Awalnya Naruto tidak peduli mengenai urusan Sasuke dengan klub bakti sosial, namun Takeshi mengatakan bahwa Sasuke merupakan salah satu relawan tetap. Sejak kapan Sasuke peduli hal-hal semacam itu?

Banyak hal yang Takeshi katakan megenai aksi sosial Sasuke lalu pertemuan di siang itu berahir dan Naruto mengantongi informasi bahwa Sasuke kemungkinan berada di Vietnam untuk program sosial sebagai volunteer pengajar bahasa Jepang disana.

Dan pada akhirnya tekad kuat Naruto untuk bertemu dnegan Sasuke membawanya menuju sederet persyaratan administrasi untuk memperoleh visa. Dia akan melakukan perjalanan cukup jauh. Dengan ransel dan segenggam tekad di dada.

.

:: Arrive ::

.

Ho Chi Minh City

Kota ini tidak sepadat Tokyo dengan 6 juta penduduk di dalamnya. Mereka seringkali menyebut kota ini dengan nama pendeknya, Saigon. _Crowded_ , sesuatu yang pertama kali muncul dalam pikirannya. Mungkin sebutan sebagai gerbang utama turis yang membuat kota ini menjadi demikian ruwet.

Dia membuka kembali coretan tinta yang menjadi catatan tempat mana yang harus dia datangi untuk bertemu dengan Sasuke. Vinc Phuoc, nama sebuah lembaga volunteer lokal yang berada di Da Nang. Meski kesulitan dalam berbahasa karena kebanyakan penduduk lokal tidak mahir berbahasa inggris, pada akhirnya Naruto sampai pada lembaga lokal yang memiliki kantor di sekitar perumahan kalangan menengah ke bawah.

Kantor itu sepi pada akhir pekan yang mengharuskan ia menunggu setengah jam sebelum seorang penerjemah berbahasa jepang-vietnam datang untuk melayaninya. Mereka mengira dia salah satu volunteer, wajahnya yang asing tentu sedikit kontradiktif. Ia bertanya perihal pria bernama Sasuke Uchiha dan wanita bernama Lyn mengatakan tidak tahu. Namun ia menyarankan untuk menunggu pengurus volunteer asing bernama Daniel. Dan akhirnya Naruto terpaksa menginap selama semalam di sana.

Daniel datang esok siangnya. Pria itu masih muda, berada diumur awal kedewasaan dengan tubuh kurus dan jangkung, dia setengah jepang. Daniel memiliki mata yang sipit dan lesung pipi. Dia pemuda ramah yang langsung menyapanya dengan senyuman. Naruto bertanya tentang Sasuke padanya dan Daniel mengatakan jka pria bernama Sasuke memang pernah datang melalui lembaganya untuk mengajar sebagai guru bahasa Jepang di sebuah sekolah gabungan untuk anak panti asuhan. Namun itu 4 bulan yang lalu.

Kekecewaan tergambar di wajah Naruto. Tapi Daniel memberinya informasi selanjutnya kemana Sasuke pergi, dia pergi ke sebuah kota bernama Myitkying di Myanmar dengan rombongan volunteer Amerika. Daniel memberinya alamat tempatnya dan menelphone bahwa temannya yang berada di sana. Dan mereka berkata Sasuke memang kesana.

.

.

Myitkying

Sabtu pagi pesawatnya mendarat di Myanmar, bergegas mengambil travel tercepat untuk membawanya ke lembaga Dunaou di Myitkying. Perasaan ingin bertemu menggebu-gebu dalam dadanya. Dia amat sangat merindukan Sasuke.

Seorang wanita dengan rambut pendek duduk di belakang computer tabung saat ia memasuki ruangan dengan sedikit canggung. Ia bertanya pada wanita itu tentang Sasuke tapi ia harus menunggu si Wanita mencari datanyaa.

Naruto duduk di bangku panjang dan menunggu. Perhatiannya tertuju pada foto-foto yang tertempel di dinding. Semua foto itu terdiri dari banyak kegiatan para volunteer dengan orang-orang tua di panti jompo, beberapa menjadi pembantu tim SAR lokal, dan sisanya menjadi sukarewalan sebagai pengajar dengan anak-anak kecil berwajah kumal.

Ranselnya sudah diletakkan di bawah bangku, kakinya berjalan di salah satu foto yang terpajang di dinding. Dia tidak pernah salah duga, itu adalah wajah Sasuke yang tampak memasak di dapur umum dengan para ibu. Wajahnya yang penuh senyuman seperti menanggapi ibu-ibu yang nampak berbicara padanya, ada banyak sukarewalan laki-laki di dapur umum dengan tungku masak besar itu. Tapi perhatian Naruto tertuju pada wajah Sasuke, belum pernah dalam hidupnya dia melihat senyuman lepas Sasuke semacam itu. Matanya berkaca-kaca, selama bertahun-tahun dia telah melewati hari tanpa tahu apapun.

Wanita berambut pendek itu memanggilnya, berbicara dnegan bahasa inggris lancar disertai dialek lokal. Dan Naruto pikir dia salah dengar, tapi si Wanita berkata Sasuke tidak lagi berada di lembaga mereka. Dia hanya volunteer bantuan yang membantu untuk 1 minggu. Dan Sasuke tidak lagi ada di sana.

Rasanya kepalanya pening. Sejak kemarin dia merasa demam karena tubuhnya dipaksa berjalan kesana kemari dan melakukan perjalanan panjang lewat darat dan udara. Lalu harapannya memudar di hari itu menambah buruk keadaanya. Naruto menahan keringat dingin sejak tadi. Dia belum makan karbohidrat sejak kemarin. Tapi di banding badannya yang menderita, kesedihannya lebih menumpuk.

"Can I have his number phone?"

"Yes sure." Wanita itu mencatat nomer telephone Sasuke dan sekejab Naruto langsung berusaha menelphonennya, berharap seseorang mengangkat panggilannya. Tapi kekecewaannya jatuh lebih dalam. Nomer tersebut sudah tidak aktif.

" Oh, are you okay?" tanya wanita tersebut dengan wajah khawatir.

"Yeah, I'm okay, just lil bit dizzy." Naruto tersenyum kecil "Do you know where he's going after that?"

"I dunno for sure, but you can contact him." Wanita itu memberinya nomer lain "He was Sasuke's buddy, maybe he know."

"Thank you so much, miss."

"Glad to help you."

Nama pria itu bernama Damdan, dia laki-laki paruh baya dalam suaranya di telephone. Naruto menelphonenya setelah dia menyewa hostel untuk menginap dan memasukkan 2 bungkus roti ke dalam perutnya. Pria itu baik dalam berbahasa inggris namun suaranya yang berat terkadang sulit untuk dimengerti, perlu perulangan kalimat yang sama untuk dua kali.

Dari pria itu dia tahu bahwa Sasuke bekerja sebagai asisten koki selama 1 minggu di dapur umum selama di Myanmar. Damdan banyak memuji Sasuke untuk kecekatannya dan keterampilannya, banyak orang yang kagum pada sukarelawan baru itu. Dan selanjutnya telephone ditutup setelah Naruto tahu dimana Sasuke mungkin berada sekarang.

Sumatera.

.

.

Sumatera

Naruto tiba tiga hari setelah ia menelphone Damdan, itu adalah pulau yang sangat besar di peta, bagian dari Negara maritime bernama Indonesia. Penduduknya ramah dan peduli. Dia tiba disebuat tempat bernama Kampoeng Bakti, ada banyak anak dan ibu-ibu disana. Naruto langsung saja mencari pengurusnya dan bertanya dimana Sasuke.

Orang bernama Mathias berkata Sasuke hanya bertandang selama 3 hari sebelum pergi ke Kalimantan.

.

.

Kalimantan

Tas ranselnya berat dengan banyak baju basah. Dia mencari persewaan laundry dan menginap di hostel. Esok paginya dia pergi pada sebuah lembaga perlindungan orang hutan. Ada banyak orang asing berwajah barat di sana di samping para penduduk lokal. Mereka, dengan penuh kasih sayang, merawat orang hutan dari yang masih bayi hingga besar.

Seseorang bernama Tomy berkata bahwa Sasuke memang disana. Dia banyak membantu dengan merawat salah satu orang hutan bernama Bolu. Tapi seorang teman dari Alaska mengajaknya pergi ke Jogja untuk program pengajar bahasa Inggris bagi anak-anak desa di sebuah tempat bernama Gunung Kidul, tempat itu berada di lain pulau. Mereka menyebutnya Jawa.

.

.

Jogja, Flores, Manila, Pulau Ubin, Delhi….

Di banyak tempat, jejak Sasuke berada di banyak tempat. Tapi sosoknya masih tidak bisa dia raih. Naruto terus mencari dan mencari. Dia ingin berjumpa.

.

:: Arrive ::

.

3 tahun, jika hitungannya benar maka 3 tahun penuh dia telah mencari keberadaan Sasuke. Berkelana dari satu Negara ke Negara lain, dari satu kota ke kota lain. Terkadang dia berhenti sebentar di sebuah tempat dan membantu sebagai sukarewalan, terkadang dia menumang dari satu rumah ke rumah lain untuk menekan biaya menginap. Dia menjelajah, sangat nekat, orang tuanya bahkan tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya. Hanya untuk bertemu kembali dengan seseorang yang amat dia rindukan.

Namun, berita yang dia dapat simpang siur, kebanyakan dia merasa efek bola ping pong yang dilempar ke sana kemari untuk menelusuri jejak sahabatnya berada. Dia telah menjelajah banyak Negara dan kota dalam tiga tahun, 16 negara. Dan informasi-informasi yang dia dapat terkadang membuatnya muak. Ada masa dimana dia merasa begitu bahagia melihat pencerahan namun masa-masa itu berakhir dengan jalan buntu. Dia lelah.

Perjalanan panjang selama 3 tahun terakhir dengan pola hidup nomadic membuatnya menyadari sedikit demi sedikit bahwa sesungguhnya dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Sasuke. Naruto merenungkannya saat memakan semangkuk mie dingin di pulau Ubin bahwa selama ini dia tidak mengetahui apa makanan kesukaan Sasuke, Naruto tertawa di tanah lapang bersama anak-anak di Myanmar dan dia menyadari bahwa sebenarnya dia tidak tahu apa hobby Sasuke. Dia berjalan sendiri dan kepanasan di Patong dan bertanya-tanya hal apa yang mungkin dibenci oleh Sasuke. Lalu dia mendaki ratusan tangga di sebuah candi besar bernama Borobudur dan merenung apakah benda yang mungkin disukai Sasuke. Lalu dia terbang dengan pesawat ekonomi menuju Delhi dan menduga-duga impian seperti apa yang diinginkan Sasuke. Perjalanannya membawa dirinya menjadi sosok yang lebih peka dan dia mulai ditumpuki rasa bersalah bahwa selama ini Sasuke telah banyak berkorban untuknya, dan kesedihan mendalam bahwa pada kenyataannya dia tidak tahu banyak hal tentang Sasuke, meski hal-hal kecil sekalipun.

Lalu perjalanannya menuju Fiji membuatnya sadar bahwa pencarian cinta selama bertahun-tahun adalah sia-sia. Dia mencari seseorang yang peduli padanya dan mencintainya apa adanya. Tapi dia melupakan seseorang yang justru peduli dan menyanyanginya lebih dari adanya. Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. Orang yang dia cari berada sangat dekat dengannya. Dan dia terlalu dungu untuk sekedar menyadari.

.

:: Arrive ::

.

Semoga kabar ini adalah benar jika Sasuke mendirikan sebuah organisasi volunteer bernama Sunshine yang bekerja sama dengan Yunicef. Kagali Vilseverass Altha, salah seorang staff Yunicef yang ditemuinya di Kenya mengatakan bahwa Sasuke merupakan ketua organisasi Sunshine yang bergerak pada bidang pendidikan untuk anak-anak di Negara dunia ketiga khusus kawasan Asia.

Dan langkah kaki Naruto sampai di Asia selatan, Nepal. Negara itu dingin tapi desa-desa yang asri nampak begitu memukau, hal pertama yang Naruto catat dalam otaknya bahwa dia menyukai bagaimana orang-orang hidup bersahaja.

Bekal di ranselnya sudah menipis dan dia memutuskan beristirahat di salah satu rumah penduduk, meminta air dan duduk di beranda. Ia telah berjalan jauh dari pusat kota dan hendak menuju tempat bernama Baron Dipendra, sebuah posko bencana alam, dan mampir di desa terdekat. Berbicara dengan bahasa tubuh dan kata terimakasih universal berupa senyuman. Dia lelah, punggungnya membawa beban berat. Naruto menyandarkan punggungnya di penopang rumah sambil mengeluarkan foto Sasuke. Dipandanginya foto yang pernah diambilnya bersama Sasuke setelah dia masuk majalah remaja. Sasuke tampan dan dia baru menyadari betapa berbeda tinggi badan mereka. Hanya sebahu pria itu. Naruto mengusap foto itu, betapa dia merindukan Sasuke hingga rasanya dia selalu ingin menangis. Dia sungguh sungguh sangat merindukan Sasuke.

Acara duduk bersantainya diusik dengan suara mesin motor dari sepeda kuno luncuran tahun 80an. Seorang remaja umur 16 tahun dengan kulit putih dan mata yang terlalu sipit membawa rumput untuk makan ternak, mungkin dia seorang gopala. Tapi yang mengejutkan bahwa bocah itu menyapanya menggunakan bahasa inggris.

"Hi, Sir. Where are you come from?" suaranya khas dan kekanakan, giginya besar dan memiliki celah-celah dan senyumannya menipiskan celah di matanya.

"Japan. You can speak English?" kata Naruto dengan senyuman, merasa begitu tertarik.

"Yes, someone teach me from 2 months ago." Ujarnya sambil mengangguk.

"Cool, what's your name?"

"Bheri. You?"

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Oh, Japan?" mulutnya membentuk huruf O.

"Yeah, Japanese."

"What are you doing here?" alisnya yang tebal terangkat tinggi.

"Take a nap before go to Baron Dipendra."

"I'am from there, want go with me?"

"Well, good idea. Okay."

Dan Naruto memutuskan menumpang dengan motor bersama anak bernama Bheri setelah mengucapkan rasa terimakasih pada pemilik rumah.

Perjalanan menuju Baron ternyata cukup jauh, lebih dari perkiraan Naruto dan beruntung rasanya mendapatkan tumpangan semacam ini.

"Sir, sorry I must go to my teacher first to give him my homework then we go to Baron."

"Oh sure."

Mereka berhenti disebuah rumah sederhana, Bheri berkata itu adalah bangunan sekolah yang didirikan sejak 2 bulan lalu, khusus untuk mengajari anak-anak sekitar mengenai bahasa inggris. Bheri sudah meninggalkannya dan berjalan cepat mendahuluinya memasuki bangunan itu. Naruto mengeluarkan kamera poket miliknya, bangunan itu unik. Sebuah karya kemanusiaan yang bisa memenuhi banyak koleksi foto semacamnya.

Langkah kakinya menulusuri gedung kecil yang terbuat dari kayu dan asbes. Bheri tampak berbincang dengan seseorang. Mungkin gurunya. Dia pria tegap dengan punggung lebar dan tubuh atletis, lengannya memiliki otot yang membuktikan dia seorang pekerja keras, rambutnya sebahu dan diikat setengah dengan ikat rambut warna cokelat. Jika dia salah satu volunteer pengajar maka Naruto berpendapat bahwa dia memiliki hati yang besar dengan menyia-nyiakan tubuh seideal itu untuk terdampar sebagai volunteer di sini.

Dan ide untuk mengambil gambar volunteer seksi itu terbersit di benak Naruto. Dia mengangkat kamera poketnya tapi sebelum berhasil membidik gambar, Bheri memanggilnya dan dia mengalihkan pandangannya lurus.

Dunianya sekejab menjadi hening.

"..Sasuke…" suara bisikannya menggema dalam kepalanya sendiri.

Matanya membelalak dan pria dihadapannya pun juga menampakkan ekspres terkejut yang sama.

Rasanya matanya berubah dalam sekejab menjadi bak penuh air. 3 tahun. Demi apapun pencarian panjangnya untuk bertemu kembali dengan Sasuke tidaklah sia-sia. Dia telah mengalami banyak kelelahan, mental dan fisik. Dia didera keputusasaan panjang dan siksaan yang seakan mencekiknya pelan-pelan.

"…Sasuke.." ucapnya sekali lagi, seolah itu adalah mantra agar sosok di hadapannya bukanlah ilusi semata.

Dan dia tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama, air matanya tumpah. Kepedihannya dalam 3 tahun terakhir memuncak. Tubuhnya sekejab justru kehilangan daya akan perasaan yang meluap-luap. Dia terduduk di lantai dan menangis.

Langkah kaki yang panjang terdengar di atas ubin. Dan sebuah pelukan menyelimutinya.

"Naruto." Kata Sasuke pelan.

Isakan Naruto mengeras.

"Ak-ku mencarimu…men-cari-carimu. 3 t-tahun. Ak-khu nyaris pu-putus asa, Sa-suke. 3 tahun." Ia tergugu, air matanya turun dengan deras. Ia memeluk Sasuke, erat.

"Mereka melemparku kesana kemari..ak-ku berjalan dengan ketidak pastian. Mencarimu, kupikir aku tidak bisa bertemu lagi." Tangisannya semakin keras.

"Hiks…Sasuke..Sasuke.."

Tangan besar Sasuke menepuk kepalanya "Jangan menangis, berhentilah menangis!"

"Aku lelah."

"Aku tahu."

"Kau jahat."

"Ya, memang."

"Aku rindu padamu."

"Aku jauh lebih merindukanmu."

"Jangan pergi."

"…."

"Sasuke, jangan pergi!"

"Kau yang menyuruhku. Aku hanya menurutimu."

Naruto mengangkat kepala, menengadah memandang mata Sasuke. Ada genangan luka di mata itu, nyaris sama seperti 4 tahun yang lalu.

"Kadang-kadang jangan dengarkan aku, kau tahu aku dulu kekanakkan."

"Tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa mengacuhkan apapun tentangmu." Tangannya menghapus air mata Naruto. Dan dia mencium kelopak mata itu sambil mengusap-usap kepala Naruto seperti anak kucing.

Sasuke berbicara pada Bheri dengan bahasa lokal yang kaku, mungkin menyuruhnya untuk pergi atau semacamnya karena Bheri hanya mengangguk dan pergi sambil tersenyum maklum. Kemudian Sasuke membawakan ransel Naruto di punggungnya dan menggandeng pemuda itu menuju pondok. Nyaris sama dengan rumah tempatnya meminta air minum hanya lebih luas, mungkin tempat itu semacam camp.

"Disinilah aku tinggal selama 2 bulan terakhir." Ujar Sasuke dan mata Naruto masih menulusuri setiap sudut ruangan. Cat dindingnya cream dengan jejeran tempat tidur single dari matras dengan alas terpal di bawahnya. Ada beberapa gallon minuman di sudut ruangan dan 3 lemari besar untuk menaruh barang-barang dengan banyak tas carrier ukuran 80-100lt yang berjejer rapi di bawahnya. Kemudian di sudut lain ada ember-ember kecil tempat menaruh peralatan mandi serta gantungan mantel di tembok berjejer seperti tempat distro tanpa style.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu "Yeah, berantakan, bukan standarmu tapi aku bahagia."

"Aku tahu, selama mencarimu aku mengerti bahwa kebahagiaan bukan tentang uang, kekuasaan, atau pacar yang sempurna. Tapi tentang bagaimana hatimu tenang. Mereka menyebutnya berbagi, maka kebahagiaan itu nyata adanya."

Sasuke tersenyum. Matanya terlihat teduh lalu ibu jarinya menunjuk sesuatu "Disana kamar mandi, kau bisa menggunakannya. Ada ember kecil warna biru di dalam, itu alat mandiku kau bisa memakainya. Aku akan menghangatkan susu, muridku memberinya pagi tadi."

Naruto mengangguk dan bergegas pergi setelah mengambil handuk dan kaos dari tas ranselnya. Dia memang belum mandi sejak kemarin.

Mandi membuatnya segar dan jauh-jauh lebih hidup ditambah keberadaan Sasuke membuatnya sangat senang. Mandinya lebih singkat dibanding hari-hari biasa, dia takut jika Sasuke tiba-tiba menghilang. Namun saat selesai mandi, Naruto pergi ke dapur dan melihat Sasuke menghangatkan se-panci susu di atas tungku lalu menuangnya di gelas. Kepulan asap panas membumbung pelan-pelan ke udara.

"Lebih singkat dari yang terakhir kuingat." Ujarnya mengomentari waktu mandi Naruto "Kemarilah!"

Naruto berjalan mendekat dan Sasuke meraih handuk di bahu Naruto, mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk itu "3 tahun? Apa saja yang kau lalui selama itu?" tanya Sasuke pelan.

"Banyak. Banyak sekali."

"Selama itu, apa kau pernah sakit flu? Seseorang menolongmu saat demam?"

"Tidak juga, aku pergi ke klinik atau apotek sendiri. Saat kehabisan uang dan sakit, aku pergi ke lembaga sosial untuk meminta tensi, obat, dan tempat istirahat yang layak dari petugas kesehatan."

"Mereka membantu?"

"Mmmh." Naruto mengangguk "Tapi tidak ada bubur hangat dengan ayam dan kecap asin."

Sasuke terkekeh. Ia menghentikan gerakannya mengeringkan rambut pirang Naruto. Sedangkan mata sapphire itu memandang wajahnya intense. Mengamati perbedaan pada wajah yang tidak di temuinya selama nyaris 4 tahun terakhir.

Rambutnya yang di atas bahu masih dikuncir setengah. Ada bekas cukur di sekitar rahang dan dagunya. Rahangnya semakin tegas, matanya yang dulunya tajam dan sinis lebih banyak memancarkan keteduhan. Hidung dan bibirnya masih sama. Dahinya berkilat seperti plastik. Lalu bahu Sasuke jauh lebih kokoh dengan ke dua lengan yang lebih berotot dibandingkan tubuh model majalah remaja tahunan lalu.

Sasuke banyak berubah. Dulu dia tampan dan sekarang dia jauh lebih maskulin dengan dandanan seorang petualang. Bagaimana Sasuke melewati harinya selama nyaris 4 tahun terakhir? atau apa Sasuke pernah memikirkannya di waktu luang? Pertanyaan-pertannyaan itu meletup-letup di otaknya secara otomatis.

"Sasuke, aku minta maaf." Naruto menunduk.

"Untuk?"

"Banyak hal."

"Memang kau salah apa padaku?"

"Terlalu banyak kesalahan. Aku minta maaf."

"Aku juga."

Mereka saling diam. Naruto menunduk, air di rambutnya berhenti menetes dan uap dalam segelas susu di meja perlahan berhenti membumbung dan mengembun dalam gelas kaca. Sasuke memandang Naruto yang menunduk diam. Tanpa sadar dia menundukkan wajah, mengangkat sedikit dagu Naruto dengan tangannya lalu saat ia hendak menciumnya. Sasuke berhenti.

"Maaf." Ujar Sasuke menjauhkan wajah.

Dengan cepat Naruto menengadah. Memandang Sasuke yang membuang muka dengan sendu. Diulurkannya tangan untuk meraih wajah itu. Pria di depannya tampak terkejut. Lalu dengan berani Naruto berjinjit. Mencium bibir Sasuke. Melumatnya dengan asal. Lalu melepasnya. Wajah Naruto memerah.

"Aku mungkin dungu dan tidak peka, kesadaranku sedikit terlambat tapi aku belajar banyak hal selama 4 tahun ini. Hidupku adalah mencari sesuatu tentang cinta. Karena orang tuaku sibuk sendiri, aku kesepian dan mencari seseorang yang peduli padaku. Aku menginginkan cinta dari seseorang tapi justu melepaskan yang berharga. 3 tahun diperjalanan, diantara keputusasaan dan harapan yang mengambang aku pelan-pelan jatuh cinta. Pada seseorang yang tidak pernah lelah menopang, seseorang yang kuperlakukan seperti halte tempatku melempar keluh kesah, seseorang yang darinya aku belajar arti kebahagiaan yang bersahaja. Pelan-pelan aku menyadari…aku jatuh cinta padamu, Sasuke." Wajah Naruto merah padam.

Sasuke terhenyak mendengar penuturan panjang Naruto. Tapi setelahnya dia memeluk pemuda itu dengan erat. Sebuah dekapan hangat.

"Aku mencintaimu lebih dari hidupku. Maafkan aku yang lancang menaruh perasaan padamu sejak kita masih kecil. Aku minta maaf untuk banyak hal, untuk segalanya." Kata Sasuke.

"Jangan meminta maaf, karena mencintai seseorang bukanlah dosa."

Sasuke meremas pakaian belakangnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Naruto "Aku mencintaimu, Naruto. Sangat."

"Aku juga cinta padamu, Sasuke. Lebih dan lebih lagi."

Sasuke tersenyum sambil terus memeluk Naruto dengan erat. _Perasaan ini akhirnya tiba,_ batin Sasuke.

.

.

:: The End ::

Well, hallo Minna-san~

Ngerti banget kalau ff multi chap pada belum di update, malah justru post fic baru, tapi karena aku udah cukup lama nggak nulis jadi berasa kaku jadi fic oneshot ini buat pemanasan dulu.

Gimana-gimana dengan fic oneshot kedua Ivy ini?

Sulit banget buat sudut pandang seme tuh, tapi moga Sasuke disini nggak lebay ya karena Ivy berusaha banget bikin gimana caranya dia sedih tapi tetep kelihatan keren gitu wkwkwk

Dan fanfic ini terinspirasi dari pengalaman traveling, selagi muda kalian kudu coba buat backpacker, jangan khawatirkan tentang uang, menabunglah. Hidup hemat dan gali banyak pengalaman. Because sometimes 'later' becomes 'never'. Dan well, kalau Naruto backpacker untuk mencari Sasuke, maka Ivy backpacker untuk mencari arti hidup, percaya atau nggak kalian bakal lebih open minded #promosi

Terlepas dari hal itu, Ivy hanya ingin memberikan kisah klise dimana seorang sahabat mencintai sahabatnya namun tidak bisa mengungkapkannya karena dia tahu sahabatnya tidak mencintainya sebagaimana yang dia harapkan. Sasuke bukannya tidak berani mengungkapkan, tapi dia tidak mau menghancurkan hubungan persahabatan mereka jadi dia memilih diam. Tapi silent love sekarang lebih keren disebut friendzone kali ya haha

Statusku kali nih : sedang berusaha mengumpulkan mood buat next chap fanfic multi yang laen.

Okay, see ya in the others oneshot~

-with love Ivyluppin-


End file.
